Mou Ikkai
by Seishuku-x
Summary: Don't you hate it when you have to go to a new school, half way through the year? Welll our pinkhaired friend knows how that feels. Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen.
1. First Day Fun

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first Fan-fic, so please do not accuse me of plagiarizing, copying or anything like that, because I do not do this. This is AU and sorry if it's OOC.

**Pairings**: Sasu/Saku, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina, and a few former pairings that happen in the history, that might pop up, Shika/Tem, and Kiba/Hina. There might be others, but no yaoi. Sorry to all those fangirls. I am a fangirl against that.

**Disclaimer**: The characters do **not** belong to me. They belong to the guy who created Naruto, who I can't seem to remember.

-----------

You know what can be really annoying? Going to a school, _half way through the year_. That's what Haruno Sakura felt like. And what's even worse, arriving late on the first day. Well, first day for our pink-haired friend.

It was 3rd or 4th period, and Sakura wondered through the halls. She had no idea where to go or what to do. All she knew was her homeroom class. She sighed. She was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a white short-sleeved shirt, blue skirt, and blue knee socks. Her jade eyes looked down the halls franticly. She had been running around for a good 10 minutes, when she ran into a guy.

"Ow…" she said. She had landed on the ground, while he remained standing looking at her with onyx eyes. He raised an eyebrow. She gave him a sarcastic look.

"The least you could do is help me up." She said getting up herself. He continued to stare not moving or saying anything. She glared at him.

"Do you thing you could help me?" No reply.

"I'm new, and I have no idea where I'm going." No reply.

"Hello? Earth to chicken hair?"

"Hmn." He said.

"Finally! I got something from you."

"That's a first." Sakura turned around and saw a blonde girl with a dark blue haired girl beside her.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke. And he doesn't like to talk. The most you can get out of him is 'hmn'" The blonde girl said. "Well I'm Yamanaka Ino. And this is Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired girl replied.

"You look lost."

"I am. Can you help me? I'm in 1D."

"I-i-i-i'm in t-t-t-that class t-t-too." Hinata said.

"Actually, all of us are." Ino added.

"All of you?" Sakura asked looking rather worried.

"Yeah. It's our little, 'group'." Ino said. She began to walk away, "Come. I'll show you." Sakura nodded and followed Hinata and Ino. Sasuke followed behind her. But brought something out of his pocket. An ipod. He has been listening to it the whole time.

-----------

Ino brought Sakura outside to a tree where her friends were sitting. Hinata went to sit down by the tree and Ino stopped to introduce everyone.

"The one with the bright blonde hair is Uzumaki Naruto. He's loud, and likes ramen. The one next to him, with the ponytail, staring up at the clouds, is Nara Shikamaru. Don't talk to him. It's like talking to a wall. The one next to him is Hyuuga Neji." Sakura gave Ino a confused look.

"Hyuuga? Isn't that-"

"Yeah. Hinata and Neji are cousins." Ino cut off Sakura and continued on, " The one next to him is Ten-ten. She has a crush on Neji, so you will see them together often. You've seen Sasuke, and know Hinata and me… So that's it!"

"Ok. So when do we have class?"

"Oh. 1D has spares till after lunch. So I think we're good."

"Ok." Sakura smiled. Thank god she ran into the Uchiha, otherwise she wouldn't have met Ino and the others. So far, the school hasn't been that bad.

-----------

**A/N:** Well. This isn't that bad... Is it? I'll probably update Saturday or Sunday. 


	2. School Can't Get Anymore Normal, Can It?

**I love all who commented. You made me feel special. So I'm updating earlier.**

--------

Sakura has been at the school for about a week, and she had loved it. Lots of talking with Ino, lots of talking with Tenten, lots of talking with Hinata, who didn't really reply back, but Sakura didn't care. She was so glad to be at this school.

Well, if you subtract all the homework…

The four girls had another spare. And they were sitting in the locker hall, binders on the ground, texts books open to certain pages. Paper on lap, pencil in hand, yep. This was your average study cramming time. (**Do you ever do that? I don't 3**)

"Oh my god. We have way too much homework." Complained an annoyed Ino.

"I know! I have to write a 2 page report in Bio, 100 questions in Math, and I have to practice for that oral quiz in Spanish." Tenten said. She rubbed her eye, "I don't think I can handle it."

"You think you have it bad? I _still_ haven't done that essay in English, then I have to do the map in Geography." Sakura said.

"Oh. I forgot about the map." Tenten leaned back on her locker, "What do we have today, after lunch?"

"Double Gym, double English." Ino said staring down at her paper, working on her math.

Hinata had stayed quiet, which isn't new, but she didn't have as much work as them. She had finished most of her stuff in class, instead of talk, so all she had to do was finish a sketch of a flower for art.

"Sakura," Hinata asked, "What flower did you do?"

"I did the Cherry Blossom. What did you guys do?"

"Rose! It's beautiful like me!"

"Daisy. It's just simple."

"Blue bell."

"That one suits you Hinata."

"And the rose doesn't suit me?"

"No not really." They all laugh except Ino. Who just glared at them.

"Is it lunch?" Sakura asked.

"No. We just had our first break." Moaned Ino. Sakura grumbled back. She was too bored to do anything. She hit her pen against her page, making little pen marks. (**I do that. 3**) She looked up at the ceiling.

"_I wonder what the guys are doing._"

-------

Well. They were doing nothing. They were all outside, sitting by a tree. Sasuke had his trusty ipod, and was kicking a soccer ball from knee to knee.

Neji was reading. He really liked to do that. It suited his personality. Quiet.

Naruto was eating ramen. He constantly ate it. Which made his allowance not enough to cover it. So he had to get a job at the ramen shop, which gives him free meals sometimes.

Shikamaru was practically sleeping. He was lying in the grass by the tree, but out of the shade. And he was doing his favorite past time; looking at the clouds. His favorite ones were the white fluffy ones. The made the most interesting shapes. He looked at his watch, 11:47. He put his hand back down and continued to stare up.

"Bunny, flower, weird animal thing, ipod, Naruto's head…" He mumbled to himself.

Naruto looked down at his bowl. "Damn. Finished already?"

"You finished that too? That's your third one." Neji said to him looking up from his book.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Wait till lunch."

"I don't think I can…"

"Well suffer." Neji turned back to his book. It was getting to a good part. (**Thank god he isn't reading Kakashi's book. 3**)

"Fine." Naruto got up and wandered to the trash, to throw out his bowl. (**No duh…**) He then walked back to the tree. He sat down by the trunk and leaned back. He turned his head to the dead Shikamaru.

"What time is it?"

"11:52."

"Weren't we supposed to meet the others at 11:50?"

"Shit." Shikamaru got up and began to walk to the door. Naruto kicked Neji to tell him.

"You could have said something." Neji mumbled walking to the door as well. Naruto then waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke just turned, continuing to kick the ball.

"You damn idiot! It's time to go in!" Naruto said, kicking the ball from Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him.

"Baka." He walked over to his ball, picked it up then headed inside, Naruto followed.

------

"What took you guys so long?" Tenten asked them. The guys had arrived late, and they had all gone to lunch. Most of them had little sushi packs, Naruto had ramen, and Ino had a very small salad.

"Lost track of time. Actually Shikamaru did." Naruto said. Shikamaru waked him in the head. "What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

"What are you guys doing for the long weekend?" Sakura asked. The guys shrugged and the girls said nothing.

"Who wants to go camping?"

"OH MY GOD! That would be so fun!" Ino said. Tenten and Hinata nodded. The guys groaned.

"Fine, you guys don't have to come." Sakura said raising an eyebrow.

"Good." Neji said.

"What do we have next? I forget… again." Tenten asked.

"Gym."

"Oh great."

---------

**Yey. Camping is not the next chapter though, it's gym class. I hope you don't mind that I updated early… :3**


	3. The Soccer Field Showdown

"Soccer? Troublesome."

"You call all sports troublesome."

"That's because they are."

It was gym class. And boys are in one class, and the girls in another. And the guys found out that they are playing soccer. So they began to walk out to the field, and what did they see on the field? The girl's gym class.

"What are they doing there?" Neji asked.

"No idea." Naruto replied.

"Hmn." Sasuke said. He was good at soccer, well; he was good at all sports.

"Attention class of youth!" Said their gym teacher, Maito Gai, "We will be playing against the girls in a game of soccer!" Some of the boys snickered; obviously, they are not going to be beaten by some girls.

"Why? Girls suck at sports!" (**Ouch. x.x Bad Naruto.**) Naruto yelled.

"You'd be surprised." Gai said, "But, please don't lose, or I'll be the laughing stalk of the staff…"

"DON'T WORRY GAI-SENSEI!" Yelled a boy with abnormally large eyebrows, like Gai.

"THAT IS THE WAY OF THE YOUTH LEE!" Gai yelled back. Gai and Lee were so much a like, it wasn't funny, but then again, why would it be?

----

Down on the soccer field…

"Alright girls. Me and Gai have had a deal, if you can beat the guys in soccer, he has to buy all the coffee, and be laughed at anytime, you know how he hates that." Anko said. She was the female gym teacher.

"We'll make sure of that." Sakura said. "**_This is going to be so fun!_**" He inner self said.

"Who's the captain?" Tenten asked.

"Let's make it Sakura, she seems smart." Said a random classmate. (**Too lazy to make up name. x.x**)

"Yeah!"

"Fine. I will."

"Well. Just on time, here are the guys."

Well, the guys have chosen their captain, and it was Lee. Actually, Gai chose it. But the others didn't care.

Anko blew her whistle. "Lets start the match!"

----

Well. The guys aren't as good as they thought they were. With Lee leading them, they couldn't really do much because Lee wanted to hog the ball. Lee was fast, but with Sakura's guidance, the girls got the ball away from him easily. Sasuke is the only reason that the score was 13 to 0, for the girls, because he would let a few shots in, well, whenever he was on, which wasn't much thanks to Lee.

"We're losing crazy. I vote for a new captain."

"But who?"

"I say Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled

"Troublesome."

"What? You're good at strategies!"

"Fine. I'll tell you what to do." The guys moved in closer to Shikamaru so the girls wouldn't here the plan.

"Here is what we do. Naruto, you cover Hinata, she gets embarrassed around you, so she won't do much…"

"Isn't that cheating?" Lee asked.

"No, it's good planning" Naruto said.

"Anyway, Lee, you just stay off for a bit. You have already had enough time on the field. Neji, you block Tenten from scoring. She has too good an aim, so we can't get her close to the net. Kiba, you will probably score all the goals. So Shino and Chouji, you make sure the ball gets to him."

"What about Sasuke and you?"

"I'm blocking Ino, because she doesn't like soccer, and I'm lazy. Sasuke, you block Sakura, she is the best one on her team. Also, make sure that she doesn't pass to Tenten, or they have another goal."

They all nodded and went back on the field.

"You guys trying to comeback? Highly doubt it." Tenten yelled.

"We'll see about that." Neji said.

And the game continues.

And, it sort of worked as plan. Well you can decide that.

Shikamaru wandered to block Ino, who glared at him.

"I wanted Sasuke to block me." She said.

"Well, you're not good enough."

"What do you mean '_not good enough_'?"

"Not good enough at soccer. And I'm lazy, and you do nothing. So I am blocking you."

"Hmph." She said sticking her nose up in the air.

Now, to Hinata and Naruto.

Naruto wander over to Hinata, who began to blush like crazy. He smiled at her, and she blushed even more and looked away.

"Hi Hinata!" He yelled.

"_Omg. He's looking at me. He's talking to me. He never does that._" She thought. She looked at him, he smiled, and she turned away. Naruto knew she wasn't going to do anything. He sent a 'thumbs up' to Shikamaru, who returned it back.

Sakura walked up to Tenten.

"The guys are being sneaky now. I wonder what happened?"

"Oh, right, you don't know. Shikamaru is a super genius. He is great at strategies and stuff like that, so he probably thought of this plan.

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yeah. So from what his plan is… No wait. I can't get it."

"Lets hope they can't get up to out score."

"Yeah." Tenten ran off to her spot while Sakura to hers.

5 minutes later. The score was 13-10. The guys had nearly caught up.

Shikamaru plan did work. Neji kept blocking the balls from Tenten. Getting her really annoyed. He just smirked at her. And when he did she blushed.

But Tenten was getting the ball from other girls. Nobody could get the ball to Sakura, because Sasuke was blocking it constantly.

"You know, you are getting fairly annoying." She said to him.

"Hmn." He replied back.

"You know, you should really talk more."

"Why should I? To get more followers and stalkers who come to my house to try and steal my things and try and touch me in ways I don't like. So is that why I should talk?" His onyx eyes flashed red, but then went back to the original color.

Sakura was scared. He freaked her out. He never usually talked, not to mention stuff that happens at his house. She was too scared to move. She wasn't going to for a while. Well, not until the end of the game.

And the score was, 14-13, girls. It was a tie, so they went into over time. Lee came back on. And he scored a goal on there own net. The girls cheered, the guys groaned. They were never going to hear the end of this.

----------

**Well. That was the gym class. I was going to continue, but it was such a good ending! 8D**

**Now. FOR DAH REVIEW REPLIES.**

**Saki-kun: Yeah. The ipod thing came to my head when I got my cute ickle nano.**

**Momiro-chan: Thanks! I've been roleplaying since I was in grade 6, (in grade 9 now) so I guess that's what made be 'good'. My friend Kira is even better, but she doesn't like showing her work. x.x**

**By the way, lots of Naruto Hinata fluff next chapter. ;D**

**-- Kenni**


	4. Crap Math No Never Just Not Today

**Like I said, there will be lots of Naruto Hinata fluff. Fluff is a fun word to say. **

_**Flufffluffflufffluff.**_

----

"Haha! You guys suck!"

It was Thursday. The day before the camping trip, but there was one thing they had to go through before they leave school.

A whole afternoon of math.

Usually, this didn't happen, but today, they were having a mathematician in, and the grade was going to learn advanced algebra.

Naruto didn't like this one bit.

There were all sitting in one big room. Staring at each other. Not looking at the stupid Mathematician. For the guys, that would be spooky, and for the girls, he was **not** attractive at all!

After about an hour and a half of complete blabbing. The teachers decided to give everyone a sheet of math to do with a partner.

Shikamaru worked on his own, Sakura as well, Tenten and Ino were partners, so were Neji and Sasuke, leaving Hinata and Naruto as partners.

It was Hinata's dream. Ok not really, but close enough.

The two were sitting at a desk together, pencil in their hand, and the sheet in front of them, right in the middle of the desk.

"So… what to do first?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" Hinata blushed, "Maybe the first question?"

"Oh… Right." Naruto smiled. Hinata blushed even more. She loved his smile. Who couldn't? It showed he was happy, and Hinata loved nothing more, than seeing Naruto happy.

They began to work and work, until they were stuck on one question.

"Crap. How does this work?"

"Is it a2+b2c2 or ymx+b?"

"Ahh. You're making me even more confused!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Hinata said, slamming her head on the desk. **(A bit out of character, but. Hehe. Oh well)**

"Whoa," Naruto said. He really wasn't expecting this.

"Ow…" She said quietly rubbing her forehead.

"Hey, let me see that…" Naruto said.

"No… I'm, ow, fine." She turned away, because she was blushing like mad! Naruto was caring for her!

"No you're not. Let me see." Naruto placed his hand on the other side of her jawbone. **(The side of her jaw furthest from him. Just in case you didn't get it.)** He placed pressure so her head would turn towards him. She relaxed slightly so he wouldn't hurt her if she resisted, and she really wanted to resist! He looked at her forehead, she hit the desk so hard that a bit of blood was coming out.

"You should probably go to the nurse…" He said.

"No no! I'm fine!" She said.

"No you're not. I'll come with you!" He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her out of the room.

The nurse was on the other side of the school, so while they were walking…

"Thank you." Hinata said quietly.

"What?" Naruto asked turning to her.

"Thank you." She said a little louder.

"No problem!" He said happily. After they got out of the room, he had let her hand go, he thought he was hurting her, he did have a tight grip. So he held her hand again, too much of the liking of Hinata.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hurting my hand."

"Oh! Sorry."

---

**I knows, I knows. X.x I took forever! Well, it started that I was sick one week, then, I completely forgot! AHHHHHH. Now, this chapter is short, and my 'h' key is weird. D: I might not be able to update until I finish a billion ISUs, (Independent Study Units, worth a lot of marks.), get my 'h' key fixed, _and_ get rid of my writers block x.x I also have a designer's block. This is not good. I have never had both at the same time. SEE WHAT THESE ISUS ARE DOING TO ME! AHHHHHHHHHHG. **

**Mrs. Nara Ino: Sure! It might come soon. :3**

**Momiro-chan: Thanks! I thought it was really OOC, but I really love to make fun of Sasuke, so yeah. -waits for fangirls to attack-**

**Maniackiller12: Ok. I'll take that into mind. And, Sasuke just can be OOC, because it is too funny. :3 And I am Canadian! -evil laughter-**

**I need to watch the Digimon movie. D: **

**--Kenni**


End file.
